1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dryer section for drying a paper, board, tissue or another fibrous web in a machine for producing and/or finishing the fibrous web, in which the fibrous web, supported by at least one drying fabric, is led over a plurality of heated drying cylinders and guide rolls.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Dryer sections of this type have been in use for a long time in a variety of forms. Stresses are often built up in the fibrous web, which lead to an increased tendency to curl. In addition, the cross-machine moisture profile of the fibrous web is generally not satisfactory, since overdrying occurs, in particular, at the edges.
Hitherto, this has been countered with mutually separated apparatuses, a nozzle dampener for influencing the moisture profile, normally in the dryer section, and a steam dampener for influencing the tendency to curl, generally arranged after the dryer section.